


Dungeons And Dragons And Boys

by MielEtTristesse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Dungeons and Dragons, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MielEtTristesse/pseuds/MielEtTristesse
Summary: It's time for a night of drinking, laughter, and... Dungeons and Dragons! Join the RFA in their night of fantasy gaming. May be continued later? (A gift to all my wonderful followers over at mysticmagines on tumblr!!!)





	

“Once upon a time, in a far away land, lived four adventurers!” Yoosung waved his hands around dramatically. 

“Hey,” started Zen. “I’m not just some old adventurer. I’m a handsome warrior who must protect his beautiful princess.” Zen turned to the MC and winked. 

“Please take this seriously, Zen. The sooner we start the sooner we get this over with,” snapped Jaehee.” Jumin sighed and spoke up;

“Yes, why are we doing this anyway? I have work I could be doing.” He looked pointedly at Yoosung.

“Don’t blame me! I’m just the Dungeon Master. This was all Seven’s idea!”

“What?!” 707 acted surprised. “You were the one going on about how much you wanted to play!” The table erupted into meaningless argument. 

“Enough! Yoosung, please start the game.” Jaehee finally yelled at everyone. Yoosung looked smug.

“Yes, thank you Jaehee. Now, where were we? Ah yes… Once upon a time, in a far away land, lived six adventures. Their job; rescue the beautiful princess,” Yoosung motioned dramatically to the MC, who blushed. “On this quest is Zenji, the-” Zen gave Yoosung a look.

“Well?” He said. 

“Zenji… the handsome warrior… Next, we have Seven, playing Zero, our group’s rouge. Then there’s Kaehee Jang, our mage and healer played by Jaehee and Jumin han as….. Jumin Han.” Yoosung came to a halt and sighed. “Jumin, can’t you pick a better name than that? You’re just playing as yourself…”

“You’re right,” spoke Jumin.”I should be more creative… My new character is Elizabeth the 3rd, a cat girl, meow.”

“Ugh… I preferred your first one.” Zen sighed loudly.

“If you insist, Zen, then that is what I will use. Let’s get on with it!” Seven pumped the air with his fist.

“Yes! Let us begin! Yoosung?” 

“Alright! We first meet our adventurers in the One Eyed Frog Tavern. Jumin, Kaehee, and Zenji are playing a card game, while Zero argues with the bartend over the tab. Suddenly, the bartender swings at Zero. ...What do you do?”

“I roll to pay off the bartender.” 

“Uh, alright Jumin.” Yoosung rolled the die. “You roll a four. The bartender laughs at your face and threatens to call the town guard for bribery.” 

“What? That's impossible. No one could say no to me when I'm offering them money! This is a farce. I demand a reroll!” Jumin was appalled. 

“I'm not rolling the die again! Someone else can do something.” 

“I roll to reason with the barkeep. That way he'll let us go,” said Jaehee. She was beginning to grow an interest in this game. Yoosung rolled the die once more. He sighed, loudly.

“You rolled a 20. The bartender apologizes for hitting Zero and even gives you some bread to take on the road,” Yoosung spoke monotonously. 

“What's wrong, Yoosung? Isn't rolling a 20 good for me?” 

“Yeah… it's just that this game is playing out exactly like the situation would in real life. I can't believe we’re so boring that even in game we act the same.”

“I don't know about that, Yoosung. This game has been quite enjoyable.” Jumin rested his hand on Yoosung’s shoulder in a rare sign of affection. Jaehee nodded in agreement.

“Alright you guys, let's get on with it then!” Yoosung started back up with excitement in his voice. The group continued long into the night playing Dungeons and Dragons happily. 

Jumin woke up at the table the next morning with drool dried on his face. He looked around the room they had been playing in the night before to see it absolutely trashed. There were cans of beer and several empty bottles of wine scattered around the room and everyone was sleeping soundly. He shuffled his feet before getting up and kicked something. Jumin looked down to see Seven asleep on the ground, one arm curled around the leg of the table. He had one thumb stuck in his mouth. Jumin groaned. 

“What the  _ hell  _ happened last night?”


End file.
